Triangles
by Vineboyzandr5
Summary: Lilly Taylor loved her home in North Carolina but was more than pleased when her family along with her best friend's family moved to California. But her neighbors. They surprise her. What happens when certain triangles form?
1. Prologue

"KEEP SEEING PRETTY LADIES WALKIN ROUND HIGH HEELS IN LA WHAT CAN I SAY? SEXY SHADES TWO PIECE THE GIRLS ARE LOOKING FINE TODAYYY. ITS GETTING HOT YA SAY! I LIKE THEM CALI GIRLS!" My friends and I yelled as my dad crossed the city border into LA, our new home.

Why are my friends with me? Our families bought two houses next to each other in Los Angeles because both dads got relocated.

My two friends decided to come with me and my family because their parents and little sister were coming later.

Hello, my name is Lilly Grace Taylor. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is September 6,1996. I'm adopted. I have five siblings.

Mitchell is my 21 year old step brother. Laura is my 19 year old step sister.  
Sammy is my 16 year old step sister.  
Ryan is my 13 year old step brother.  
Hannah is my 11 year old step sister.

My bestfriends are Nash and Hayes Grier. Ages 21 and 17.

Nash is also friends with Mitchell but is like an older brother to me.

Hayes on the other hand is only a few months older but we act like twins. He's my bestest friend in the world!

Nash and Hayes also think it's their job to protect me.

Also they share my obsession with the band R5.

Over the past few days we have driven cross country from North Carolina to Cali. Longest but best road trip ever!

"Alright kids. We are almost there. We had the movers set up everything in everyone's rooms. Even all your clothes. So you just need your suitcase and pillow. It's the same for both houses. Nash and Hayes I have your house key for y'all!" my dad spoke up turning the music down.

"Thanks Mr. Taylor." Nash replied.

I looked out the window and saw all the people. They looked so...fashionable.

I then scanned our outfits.

I had on my favorite yellow shorts and a Mickey Mouse crop top paired with my black converse and hair in a sock bun... not too bad.

Nash had dark denim jeans and a blue muscle tank with black converse.

Hayes basically had on the same thing but his shirt was red.

They both had beanies on as well.

"We're here kids!" my dad announced parking the car," Nash and Hayes, drop your stuff off in your rooms then come back to our house. Taylor house on the right. Grier on the left."

We climbed out of the car with our bags and backpacks and pillows grabbed our suitcases and headed for the door.

I looked over at the neighbors house and saw 4 boys and a girl tossing a football around.

I continued walking and glanced back.

They were all staring.

That's not weird at all.

Not used to having neighbors?

"WATCH OUT!" I moved out of the way as Ryan and Hannah bolted past.

"Slow down!" I yelled.

"Crazy aren't they?" Sammy asked.

"It's kind of obvious." I laughed.

I looked at the size of the 3 houses.

The Grier's and ours were 2 stories while the other was a single story.

Wow that sucks.

I entered the house and leisurely walked up the stairs. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw a door marked "Lilly's room.'

I pushed open the door and saw my dream room. Purple and yellow all over. This. Is. Perfect.

I sat my bags down and ran and jumped onto my queen sized bed.

"I love my life." I said.

"You do huh?" someone said from the door.

I looked over to see Nash and Hayes.

I sat up.

"Isn't my room perfect?!"

"Your room?! Dude, these houses are epic! Have you seen the pools?" Hayes spoke up.

"POOL?!"

I jumped up and bolted down the stairs followed my best friends.

I ran to the backdoor.

"It's true. We finally have a pool..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled so my adopted dad and mom would hear.

Where's my birth parents you ask?

They're here in Cali! Dad says I'll get to meet them sometime this week. I'm so excited!

Nash, Hayes and I walked to the door and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, we're your new neighbors!"

My neighbors... My neighbors are R5.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at Nash and then at Hayes.

They knew what was going through my head.

"Hi. I'm Lilly." I smiled.

"Nash."

"Hayes."

"I'm Rydel. These are my brothers, Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. And this is our friend Ellington Ratliff." she smiled.

"We're in a band." Riker added.

"R5." I whispered.

"You've heard of us?" Riker asked.

Nash and I nodded.

"Well we don't live under a rock!" Hayes added in.

Nash and I glared at him.

He mouthed "sorry".

"Wait a second." Ross spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Are y'all Nash & Hayes Grier & Lilly Taylor from vine?"

The three of us nodded.

"OMG we love you guys!" Rydel squealed, "And y'all are our neighbors!"

"Y'all live together?" Ryland questioned.

"No. They live next door. Their family just isn't here yet. I'm with my adopted family."

"I still can't believe y'all are our neighbors!" Rydel giggled.

"Neither can we." nash said.

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yeah! We love your music." Nash replied.

"Wanna come in?" I asked.

"Uh.." Riker looked at his siblings," Sure!"

We backed up and let them in.

"Just warning you. My siblings are crazy. I apologize in advance."

We walked into the tv room and sat down.

It's weird, it's like my family knew people were here cause they all showed up.

"Excuse me Lilly. Mind introducing us?" dad asked.

"Oh yeah." I jumped up.

I ran and stood next to my family.

"Okay so this is my mom and dad. and my siblings. Mitchell age 21. Laura age 19. Sammy age 16. Ryan age 13. Hannah age 11. And me, Lilly age 17."

Ross stood up.

"I'll introduce us. My parents are next door at home. This is Riker age 22. Rydel age 20. Rocky age 19. Ryland age 16. I'm Ross age 18. Then our friend Ellington age 20. We are in a band called R5. Ryland is our manager."

"I thought I recognized you! I love your band! I never miss and episode of glee or Austin & Ally." Hannah spoke up.

"Thanks." they all replied.

"Well I don't know about y'all but me and Ryan are gonna go play modern warfare." hannah grabbed Ryan's wrist and they ran off.

They've always been best friends.

I heard the front door open.

"We're here!"

We all looked at the door.

It was the rest of Nash & Hayes's family.

"I thought y'all weren't coming until next week!" I squealed jumping up and picking Skylynn up.

"Well Skylynn couldn't live without seeing y'all so we left early." their mom smiled.

"How are you Skylynn?" I asked.

"Good." she smiled.

"Well who are these lovely people?" their mom asked.

She's literally the sweetest ever.

"They're our neighbors. They are also in a band and the blonde boys are on tv shows." I smiled.

"I know you. You're on Skylynn's favorite show!" she pointed to Ross,"Hey skylynn that's Austin Moon."

Skylynn looked at get mom and then at Ross. She made a face kind of like this. ?. The Riker face.

I put her down and she ran and tackled him in a hug.

"Why hello there?" he laughed putting her in his lap.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Did you know my name is actually Ross?" he said to her.

"Oh I know. Those 3 love you guys! But I'm the biggest R5 fan." she giggled pointing to Nash, Hayes, and I.

We all started talking until Rocky spoke up.

"Hey our parents wanna know if they can come over."

I looked at my dad.

"For sure. Tell 'em to head on over. We'll order some pizza. That okay with y'all?"

We all agreed.

Minutes later the Lynch's parents showed up.

"Hi I'm Stormie and this is Mark."

We all introduced ourselves.

A little while later the pizza arrived and we all chowed down.

We all sat down after dinner and started talking.

Ross sat to the left of me and Hayes, being the overprotective guy he is, sat to the right of me.

Hayes wrapped his arm around me and I leaned back against him.

Ross glanced over at us. He had a look on his face.

Was he... jealous?


	3. Chapter 2

After we talked for a while us kids left the parents alone and headed down into the basement.

"What are we gonna do?" Rydel asked.

"We can make some vines." Nash added.

"YES!" R5 + Ryland yelled.

Nash, Hayes, and I burst our laughing.

It was just us 3 and R5 + Ryland.

My siblings were in their rooms and skylynn was with the parents.

"Why are y'all laughing?" Rydel questioned.

"It's just a normal thing for us and y'all are like freaking out!" I laughed.

"Um hello?! Y'all are famous viners. We're gonna get excited." Ross spoke up.

Nash took out his phone and opened vine.

He started recording.

"So we made some new friends today." I said smiling.

Nash held the phone up so you could see R5 + Ryland.

They cheered and the vine ended.

Nash uploaded it and tagged all of us.

Hayes and I immediately revined it.

I jumped on Hayes back. Thankfully he caught me and held me in a piggy back ride.

I pulled out my phone and opened vine.

"Nash come here." I motioned him over.

He stood next to me as I opened vine.

I fit all 3 of us in the frame.

"We're in Cali and met our neighbors..." I said fast.

Then I got a shot of the others.

I vines it and them tagged everyone.

For to remainder of the time R5 + Ryland were here Hayes kept me on his back.

I got tired so I rested my head on his shoulder.

Stormie and Mark eventually called them upstairs so we followed.

When we got upstairs they said it was time for them to go.

Hayes put me down and I went around hugging everyone.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I'm filming Austin & Ally tomorrow. But it's Friday then so everyone normally comes." Ross spoke up.

"You three and Skylynn can come tomorrow. I'll text your mom the address." Stormie added.

"Why don't I just text it to you?" Ross asked.

"Right! We all need to trade numbers." I said.

We passed our phones around and added in our numbers.

Once our phones were returned they left.

"Where is mom and dad?" Hayes asked.

"They went home sweetie. Skylynn was very tired." my mom answered.

"I bet."

Nash sat on the couch while Hayes and I stood in the foyer.

I got on his back once again.

I opened Instagram and decided to take a picture of us.

He was smiling and I was kissing his cheek.

I posted it.

lillytaylor: Love my Haysie boo hayes_instagram

Not even seconds later Nash ran over to us.

"What am I chopped liver?"

I hopped down and took a picture of me kissing Nash's cheek.

lillytaylor: Nashy poo got jealous nashgrier

"I want a picture of the three of us!" I said.

Next thing I know they both were kissing my cheeks.

I did a cute little ?.

I took the picture and posted it.

lillytaylor: Love mah boys 3 hayes_instagram & nashgrier

"Hayes, Nash head on home boys." my dad came into the foyer.

"Can they stay here?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No kiddo. First night in Cali they need to be in their own beds. Y'all can come over after 7 am in the morning. K?" dad replied.

"Okay."

Dad walked off to his room.

"See y'all tomorrow."

I gave Nash a huge hug and then let go. I then walked to Hayes and gave him an even bigger hug.

"See y'all tomorrow!" I blew a kiss at them and they blew them back.

I ran upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed.

New text message.

From Ross:  
Attached is directions to the studio. Had fun tonight. Everyone's getting there at 10am. See ya there.

From Lilly:  
Thank ya! Same here. Can't wait 3

I sat my phone down and ran to my closet.

I pulled out a pair of Nash's boxers he gave to me that I wear as shorts and one of Hayes's sweatshirts he gave to me.

It was so comfy.

I pulled down the covers and climbed in my bed.

I then turned my lamp off and pulled the covers to my chin.

"Ahhhh. I'm so happy to be here. I love Cali."

And with that. I drifted off into my dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"GOOD MORNING!"

My eyes popped open.

"Ryan, hannah. Leave. me. alone." I rolled over pulling the covers back over my head.

"Well it's 9am. Mom told us to wake you up." Ryan shrugged.

I sat up quickly.

"9am?!"

"Yeah."

"Get out. I have to get dressed!"

I shoved them out of my room and ran to my dresser.

My phone went off.

From Rydel:  
If you guys are ready by 10:15 you can ride there with us.

From Lilly:  
Thank ya! We'll be ready.

I pulled out some purple shorts and a F.O.B. crop top. I then ran into my bathroom and put all my makeup on.

I then quickly curled my brown hair.

I ran into my room and pulled on my black converse.

I grabbed my phone and purse and ran next door.

I stood in the foyer.

"Skylynn. Where are Nash and Hayes's rooms?"

She ran upstairs and I followed.

"Here and here." then she ran away.

The rooms were across the hall from each other.

I opened the door and went into Nash's room.

I shook him.

"Yes?" he rubbed his eyes.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes. Be ready."

He got up and went to his closet.

I then ran over to Hayes's room.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Hayes sat up quickly.

"Are we leaving?"

"10 minutes. Get ready."

I left his room and walked to where Skylynn was.

"Hey bae!" I scooped her up.

She had on pink leggings, a poofy black skirt, a pink tank top, a cropped jean jacket, and her black converse.

"Hi Lilly." she giggled.

I sat her down and played with her.

Next thing I know Nash and Hayes were at the door.

"You ready to go?" Nash asked.

"Come on Skylynn."

I jumped up and walked out the door.

They both had on jeans and muscle shirts again with black converse.

"Can y'all not change your style?" I laughed.

"Hey same with you." Hayes pointed out.

"Whatever!" I giggled.

We walked out the door and walked over our yards to the Lynch's house.

"Hey y'all!" I said.

"Come on. Get in the van with us." Rydel replied.

We climbed in the van and took up an entire row.

Half an hour later and we were at the studio.

We all climbed out of the van and laughed as we made our way to the door.

We walked in and went back to Ross's dressing room.

"OMG." Skylynn squealed.

We laughed at her as she ran into the dressing room.

We all sat on the couches.

A little while later Ross came into the room.

"Y'all made it!" he smiled.

"We sure did." I smiled back.

Skylynn ran to him and grabbed his legs.

He picked her up and held on to her.

Damn. They look so much alike.

"Hey I want y'all to meet my costars!"

Hey stuck his head out the door.

"Come in here!"

Next thing you know 3 people came in the door.

Calum, Raini, and Laura.

"Calum, Raini, Laura this is Nash, Hayes, Lilly and Skylynn." he introduced us.

"Hi!" We greeted.

"OMG you are Nash Hayes and Lilly from vine aren't you?!" Raini asked.

We nodded.

"They're our new neighbors." Rydel squealed.

I looked at Skylynn who was staring at Laura.

"And you must be Skylynn." she smiled at her.

Skylynn nodded.

"Sky's a big fan." Nash laughed.

"We'll come here little Skylynn."

Laura took her from Ross.

I got a picture of her and Ross already.

"Smile."

I took a picture of them.

We laughed and hung out all day.

Between filming I got pictures of Skylynn with Calum and Raini. Then a picture with the entire cast.

"Y'all wanna hang at our house?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah!" Hayes replied.

My phone rang.

"Be right back. It's my dad."

I left the room and stood in the hall.

(L=Lilly D=Dad)

L- Hello?  
D- Lil, you're meeting your birth family in an hour.  
L- Shoot. I totally forgot! I'll be right home.

I ended the call and ran back in the room.

"I need to be somewhere in an hour so I've gotta go home."

"Well let's go then!" Rydel replied.

"Where's Ellington?"

"He had to go home."

"Oh okay."

Half an hour later we arrived at home.

"Thanks for the great day! I'll come over later!"

I ran inside my house.

"I'M HOME!"

"Alright get in the car we're leaving now."

I ran back out the door and hopped in our van.

We drove into north hollywood.

Damn this place is beautiful!

"We're here." my mom smiled.

"You ready?" dad asked.

"Are we at their house?"

Dad nodded.

We got out of the car.

We walked up to the door, knocked, and waited.

The door opened and there stood a man and woman.

They smiled at me.

"Are you Lilly?"

I nodded.

"Oh my. I'm Cheryl. This is George. We are your birth parents."

I hugged them.

"Mom is she here?" a male voice came from behind.

They split apart so I could see the boy.

"Oh Lilly. Meet your brother-"

"Ellington?!"

"You've met?" Cheryl my birth mom asked.

"The Lynch's are my neighbors. I met him yesterday, and was with him today." I said without a breath.

I ran to him and hugged him.

We pulled back to look at each other, still holding each other.  
"You're my sister?"

"You're my brother?!"

He hugged me again.

"I can't believe I already know my sister." he smiled.

"They seem to get along very well." my adopted mom laughed.

We laughed.

"So that's why you left the studio early." I smiled.

"I didn't even know it was you."

We all talked for a while.

"I told the Lynchs I was coming over tonight. Why don't I text them and say I'm gonna bring my birth brother over." I said to Ellington.

"Sounds great. Just add me to the group text. It will sound more believable."

"Got it."

I made a group text.

To: Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Ellington, Nash, Hayes  
From: Lilly

Just met my birth family. I'm gonna bring my birth brother over so y'all can meet him. He's awesome! ;)

They all replied things like "can't wait" and "legit".

"Moms, dads, we're going to the Lynch's! See y'all there."

I took Ellington's hand in mine and we left.

He drove me in his care to the Lynch's.

When we got there I walked in.

They all came to the foyer. Nash and Hayes were already there.

"Y'all wanna meet him?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Brother you can come in now." I announced.

They all eyed the door.

When Ellington came in they all erupted.

"Y'all are siblings?!" Ross asked.

"We're just as shocked as y'all are!" I smiled.

We all talked about how crazy it was for a while.

"Hey I wanna put a pic of us on Instagram. Someone take a picture." Ellington said.

"Ditto." I added.

We handed our phones off.

I jumped on his back and smiled. He smiled as well.

We took our phones back.

I opened Instagram and chose the photo.

lillytaylor: Met my birth family today! It just so happens this goober is my brother. ratliffr5 LOVE YOU

I hit the 'post to twitter', then ok and checked my mentions.

2 from ratliffr5 & officialr5

ratliffr5: Met my baby sis today! Isn't she awesome? lillytaylor

He had tweeted it as well.

officialr5: ratliffr5 met his baby sis today! It just so happened to be lillytaylor

And surprisingly they tweeted theirs too.

I opened vine.

"I met my brother today. Isn't he awesome?!" I filmed with Ellington next to me.

We all went to the tv room and sat down.

Eventually both sets of parents showed up as well as Nash and Hayes's family and the rest of mine.

This was the best day ever.


End file.
